El préstamo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Depresión, alcohol y la compañía de una persona a la que "quizás" se sentía atraído… Eso no podía ser una buena combinación. JeremyxMordecai. Pre-cuela de "El precio". T por insinuaciones de sexo. Tal vez algo de OoC, pero no estoy segura.


Disclaimer: Regular show pertenece a J. G. Quintel, el fic "El favor", que es secuela de este, es totalmente mío.

Personajes: Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Jeremy (Avestruz)

Summary: Depresión, alcohol y la compañía de una persona a la que "quizás" se sentía atraído… Eso no podía ser una buena combinación. JeremyxMordecai. Pre-cuela de "El favor". T por insinuaciones de sexo. Tal vez algo de OoC, pero no estoy segura.

**El préstamo.**

Mordecai estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de un bar, apoyando ambas alas en la barra y mirando a la misma con los ojos entrecerrados, una botella de vino vacía a su costado y otra a la mitad junto a esta, apenas podía ya sostener la copa delicada entre sus plumas sin derramar algo de líquido.

Su día había sido un fiasco total desde que se levantó hasta ahora que se encontraba ahí, y todo porque Rigby estaba con gripe… Ya el tener que trabajar era una mierda, pero tener que hacer el doble del trabajo era aún peor. Había sido despedido y re contratado por lo menos tres veces, también Benson lo cambió de tarea a cada momento, logrando hacer solamente la mitad de cada una, y, claro, no podía descansar hasta no terminar por lo menos una. Adiós almuerzo. Para cuando estuvo listo estaba tan cansado que se tiró sobre la cama y cayó dormido por horas, despertando a las once de la noche solo para notar que se había perdido la cita que tanto le había costado conseguir de parte de Margarita.

Quiso correr al café para pedirle disculpas, pero la contestadora tenía grabados cientos de mensajes de ella completamente herida y, seguramente, la cafetería estaría irremediablemente cerrada a esa hora. Fue en tales extremas circunstancias, que, ahora bastante más despierto, se fue del parque sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde iba.

Y así había llegado finalmente a tal estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Totalmente desolado, ebrio y sin muchas posibilidades de llegar al parque por esa noche. Vaya mierda de vida ¿se podía poner peor?

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Te he enviado una lista con los tragos que me pediré clasificados en número de vasos y cantidad de alcohol ¿te llegó?

—Ya te mando un correo de confirmación…

Oh, mierda.

Se volteó tan rápido como su estado semi inconsciente se lo permitía, y pudo ver las dos figuras que ante sus ojos se duplicaban a causa del alcohol en su cuerpo. Sí, eran el avestruz y la zarigüeya que habían tratado de robarles el empleo a él y Rigby, frunció el ceño desviando la mirada, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado… Ya era lo suficientemente humillante para él casi haber sido reemplazado y, más aún, el descubrimiento de que realmente el ave blanca no estaba para nada mal…

— ¿Mordecai? —El nombrado cerró los ojos gimiendo mentalmente al darse cuenta que Jeremy, el avestruz, se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Eh…—fue lo único que logró formular, bebiendo el último poco de bebida que quedaba en su vaso, antes de volver a llenarlo con un ala titubeante.

—No creo que sea recomendable que continúes bebiendo esa cantidad de alcohol, considerando los riesgos a tu salud que…—el arrendajo fue incapaz de procesar el sermón que le estaba dando el otro pájaro, se encontraba demasiado ocupado contemplando el pico de este que se abría y cerraba ante cada palabra pronunciada. Después del horrible día que había pasado, le sentaría de las mil maravillas alguna muestra de cariño, tal vez un apretón de manos, un abrazo, un beso o…—…Por lo que te aconsejaría que en la próxima oportunidad comenzaras con algo liviano, aumentaras el nivel progresivamente y lo dejaras cuando ya sientes los primeros pocos indicios del estado de ebriedad. Aproximadamente solo cinco tragos—tomó un poco del vaso que le habían traído en algún momento—pero en fin… Tampoco soy quién para detenerte ¿no?, anda, atragántate, haz lo que quieras… Yo solo espero a Chad mientras vuelve del ba- —fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más al sentir un roce en sus labios, era el ave azul que se encontraba ligeramente recostado sobre él. Sabía bien que se trataba de él, pues el alcohol tan fuerte que estuvo bebiendo se sentía fresco en la lengua que trataba de escabullir y sus plumas chocaban con las contrarias.

Jeremy trató de apartarlo, realmente lo intentó, pero, sinceramente ¿quién mierda podría contenerse cuando el chico del que te sentiste atraído desde que lo conociste se entrega a ti en una maldita bandeja de plata? A saber cómo rayos en el camino a su departamento logró conducir, soportar las caricias del chico ebrio a su lado y mandar un correo a su mejor amigo diciendo que se había ido a casa y que, por favor, pasara la noche afuera, pero lo logró… Realmente tenía más habilidades de las que él mismo se conocía.

El resto de la noche fue bastante… Acalorada. El único resquicio al día siguiente de que aquello se había consumado eran las plumas azules y blancas que se esparcían por el suelo de la habitación. Y, claro, el dolor punzante que sintió Mordecai en cierto agujero por encima de su ano que nunca, pero nunca, se debía ocupar sin protección…

—Eh…—se trató de sentar sintiendo poco menor que tenía una enorme herida en su parte baja, completamente abierta. Además de eso, estaba el maldito hecho de que el alcohol había provocado una resaca jodidamente dolorosa que lo hacía totalmente intolerante a cosas tales como ruidos fuertes y luz del sol… Claro, esta última justamente tenía que estarle dando en la cara ¿cierto? —Oh, mierda…—se cubrió los ojos con una de sus alas para evitarlo, ¿dónde carajos estaba?

—Las palabras vulgares me parece que no son adecuadas para este tipo de situaciones…—comentó una voz delante de él, provocando que su vista se dirigiera rápidamente ahí. Justo frente a él se encontraba el avestruz solamente con su pantalón negro y sus gafas puestas, untándose una especie de crema sobre algunos rasguños y marcas que tenía por el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Se sentó a pesar del feroz dolor que lo invadió al hacerlo, el mareo no lo ayudó en lo absoluto.

—Oh, claro… Con el nivel de alcohol con que te encontrabas en ese momento es bastante evidente que no recuerdes nada… De hecho había bastantes posibilidades de que fuera así—ahora tecleaba su teléfono rápidamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al confundido arrendajo—tú y yo fornicamos anoche…—explicó tan tranquilamente como si hubiese dicho "anoche tú y yo hablamos por cinco minutos".

— ¡¿Qué?! —Pegó un salto viendo las plumas esparcidas, las manchas de semen, algo de sangre y las marcas en su cuerpo que le hacían ver que probablemente él había hecho las otras en el cuerpo de Jeremy— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Chilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aquello no podía ser bueno en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre las palabras vulgares? —Inquirió con parsimonia el de plumas blancas mientras se ponía su sudadera roja.

— ¡Pues esa es justo la palabra que describe lo que siento! —Masculló aun sin creerse lo que había pasado.

—Relájate, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto…—continuaba mensajeando luego de acomodar su ropa, sin dirigir los ojos a donde se encontraba el hombre con que había compartido cama la noche anterior. Sabiendo que si llegaba a verlo sería incapaz de dejarlo ir—ahora tú te irás, y tu noche habrá sino simplemente un remojo en una piscina de alcohol… Ni siquiera Chad lo sabrá—aseguró para convencerlo. Mordecai se sintió incómodo, su corazón latía muy rápidamente… él no quería que todo quedase como si nada hubiese pasado. ¡Había sido su puta primera vez! Y, lo que es más, le gustaba mucho el de anteojos…

Aun así, treinta minutos después se encontraba en la puerta del parque, luego de haber sido llevado ahí en el vehículo del avestruz. Diez minutos más tarde estaba escuchando el interminable sermón de Benson y para cuando llegó a su habitación, todavía era incapaz de entender cómo mierda había acabado en tal situación…

Sin embargo, los problemas que ello conllevó no llegaron sino unos días después, cuando los mareos podían con él, vomitaba todo lo que tenía en las tripas, y, cuando comía, solamente aceptaba cosas saludables bañadas en chocolate, cualquier otra cosa le producía nauseas ¿qué le ocurría?

—Está bien, Mordecai, te concederé dos horas para ir al doctor… Luego de la caída de Rigby no es nada raro pensar que también tú acabases con gripe—se mostró Benson extrañamente comprensivo mientras acababa de timbrar y archivar unos papeles.

—Gracias Benson…—se retiró. No volvió sino dos horas y media después, con cara de que le habían dado dos meses de vida y una carpeta en el ala.

—Hermano, ¿dónde estabas? Me dejaste todo el trabajo pesado—masculló Rigby enjugándose el sudor al ver como llegaba su mejor amigo—espera a que le diga a Benson que te tardaste media hora má- —fue cortado por la carpeta que fue contra su cara. El arrendajo estaba muy tenso y sus palabras no parecían haberlo afectado en absoluto.

El mapache entendió apenas abrió la carpeta, en ella salían muchas hojas de papel impresas y en la primera había un enorme timbre rojo; "POSITIVO"

—…—Con solo leer el título logró entenderlo todo— ¿Embarazaste a Margarita? —Se mostró muy extrañado al respecto ¿cuándo ellos dos se revolcaron? Él había apostado con Musculoso que ni a un beso llegarían y se topaba con esto… Se sorprendió mucho al ver como su amigo negaba con la cabeza— ¿Entonces…? —El arrendajo miró en todas direcciones antes de tomar la pata del mapache y presionarla ligeramente en su vientre.

—Y-yo soy el embarazado…—explicó con evidente pánico en su voz. Rigby no se lo podía creer, pero la cara de Mordecai hacía notar que no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

—Oh…— ¿Qué mierda podía decirle? —…Eh… ¿Quién es el otro padre de mi sobrino? —Inquirió sonriendo ligeramente para tratar de animarlo.

—…Nadie.

—Oh, vamos, ya no tenemos cinco años. Un bebé no se hace solo—enarcó la ceja ante aquella respuesta.

—No, no es nadie… Porque no planeo tener al bebé—se sujetó el vientre con ambas alas, en sus ojos cristalinos se notaba que no era una decisión que le agradara en lo absoluto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hermano, no puedes abortar! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Es mi sobrino! —El más alto le hizo callar ante lo escandaloso que estaba siendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero…—no pudo más y empezó a sollozar—entiende Rigby, esto es algo grande… No puedo con él yo solo… Y yo sé que el padre no me va a ayudar… Estoy asustado, no soy capaz de ser un padre ¡apenas puedo mantener mi empleo y el pago es malo! Con suerte puedo mantenerme a mí mismo…

—Hey, tranquilo…—miró a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, que cayó al suelo encogido, soltando lágrimas. Cuando por fin se calmó fueron capaces de seguir la conversación— ¿Cuándo te irás a hacer el aborto?

—No tengo que hacérmelo… Simplemente tengo que incubar el huevo dentro de mí pero nunca parirlo…—Rigby notó que cuando dijo eso estuvo a punto de volver a llorar, pero se contuvo como pudo—si me disculpas… Iré a dejar esto a la habitación—tomó la carpeta y caminó con rumbo a la casa, aún con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

—…Lo siento Mordecai, pero a pesar de lo que crees… Tú sí darás a luz—miraba como su amigo se iba, susurrando para sí mismo—no dejaré que hagas algo de lo que estoy seguro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

**-Fin-**

Nombre de mierda xD yaaaa de todos modos queda de alguna forma… Considerando que Mordo se "prestó" por una noche.

Otra cosa, este fic no sigue el orden de los capítulos originales de la serie. Quise hacerlo así, pero "Hazme un favor" venía antes de "Reemplazados" y no me cuadraba xD

Otro último punto, creo que traté de que con esto se hiciese ver por qué Rigby pidió tal favor a Mordecai, y que, realmente, no es tan malo.

Disculpen, el lemon se los quedo debiendo si lo quieren xD lo que pasa es que mi primer lemon entre aves me gustaría que fuera en mi fic "De universos alternos y otras cosas raras", por eso me lo salté.

Ahora sí lo último; este fic fue hecho después de "El favor", por eso varias cosas no cuadran completamente, especialmente considerando que en un principio el huevo no tenía otro padre y esta idea me llegó de no-sé-dónde.


End file.
